


Rekindling Fire From Ashes

by jaeduhb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Naruto, Alpha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Issues, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Meet the Birth Family, Original Beta Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeduhb/pseuds/jaeduhb
Summary: Sasuke must reignite the flame of kinship between himself and a newfound Uchiha in the Land of Waves, and all the while, he'll be forced to uncover another lie left by his late brother.Main storyline to Night of Rain and Tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"We just received a report from a team I sent out to the Land of Waves," said Naruto. He'd summoned his partner via messenger hawk, claiming his physical presence was necessary in the village, and his letter sounded pretty urgent; so, Sasuke dropped everything he'd been doing for the Seventh. 

"Yeah," he said plainly with a hand on his hip. "Something go wrong." 

"Naruto shook his head. "Nah, the team I sent did their job well for the most part. They just had to take down a meager band of pirates who were interfering with trade." 

"Okay then. Why bother telling  _me_ that if everything went smoothly? Don't tell me you just got lonely without me."

"Hey, I wasn't lonely just 'cause  _you_ were gone, bastard!" Naruto practically sprung out of his seat, at which Sasuke scoffed. The ANBU guards at the door sighed at their display. Usually, it'd be their job to separate the two belligerent alphas, but when both of them were the powerhouses of the  _world_ and this happened frequently enough, you learned to just watch. At any rate, it wasn't long before the Hokage retook his seat, much to their delight. "I didn't call you here just to chat. There was something in the team's report I think you oughta look at." He took a group of papers off his desk and held them out to Sasuke, who accepted them and began to read. 

At first, it looked like any other report, and it was one. Nothing seemed tampered with or forged, and everything added up...except for one...small...detail. "'A young woman had a hand in preventing civilian casualties, using a spear and basic water ninjutsu, though she claimed to have had no formal training as a shinobi. However, her most striking feature appeared to be a Sharinga—' Naruto, is this serious?" He was gripping the documents tighter in his grasp. 

"It's no joke, Sasuke. Moegi wouldn't make up something like this." 

"Okay, then let's say this girl  _does_ have the Sharingan: What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Well, you  _are_ reestablishing the Uchiha clan, right? I thought you'd jump at the chance to retrieve another member."

"But there can't  _be_ another member, Naruto, not unless Obito or Itachi—"

"That's why I'd like you to investigate her. We need to confirm her existence as an Uchiha. After that, her parentage will have to be sorted out. Once one or both of those are taken care of, I'll leave it up to you to make the next necessary decision. Sound good?"

Sasuke sighed. "All right. That is my mission?"

His friend grinned. "I knew you'd come around." He set Sasuke up to leave tomorrow morning with Moegi as his guide. Her team's report didn't come with any photos; so, she was essential to finding the woman. 

"She kinda showed up randomly during the pirates' last assault; never saw her around until then," she told them after being called into Naruto's office. "She was dressed like a resident there, though; so, I assumed she belonged there." 

"And you're  _sure_ she had a Sharingan?" Sasuke asked.

"Not 100%, but I'm pretty confident it wasn't my imagination. Of course, she looked sort of lost when I asked her about it. Like, she was really confused." 

"Confused as in 'I've never heard of the Sharingan' confused or 'what do you mean I have the Sharingan?' confused?" Naruto asked. 

"The second one."

"Ah, then that sheds some light on things. We know she's not aware of her lineage if she's a genuine artifact."

"Right."

"Anything else you want to tell us about her; anything particular?" 

Moegi hummed and fidgeted as she thought back to that day, digging up whatever she could in her mind. "Well, she was pretty and super tall, but she wore a face veil with the character for flower on it. It was kinda weird."

"That so?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I couldn't think of why."

"Well, not like her sense of fashion reveals anything," said Naruto, leaning back in his chair. "However, I bet that'll help you find her easier, and on that note, you two have your mission and leave early tomorrow. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir, Hokage-sama!" His subordinates spoke and left to prepare in unsion.

Left alone in his office, the Seventh thought to himself,  _For Sasuke's sake, I hope this mission isn't a disappointment in the end._

**Author's Note:**

> This piece will have irregular updates. I do not keep to a schedule; I update as inspiration compels me to write and then post. I apologize for the inconvenience, but that's what works for me without driving myself nuts. 
> 
> Well-meaning feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
